<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signed, No Name by WritewhatIwant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973052">Signed, No Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant'>WritewhatIwant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, College Student Louis, Fluff, Harry’s a chicken, Librarian Harry, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, Louis loves to read, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quiet Louis Tomlinson, Sex on a Beach, Smut, Sweet Home Alabama, Sweet Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, Work-Study, but they’re both oblivious, college student Harry, don’t try that at home kids, larry stylinson - Freeform, so is louis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritewhatIwant/pseuds/WritewhatIwant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t know Blue, he just knows that he leaves random notes in the corners of the books he checks out, and he’s head over heels for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Larry Larry Larry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely based off the song No Name by Ryan O’Shaughnessy. I can shit on AL, cause I live here lol. I lived in Mobile (briefly) and it rained so fucking much, it was horrible 😂. The books mentioned are books I’ve read at some point in time. Marx Library is amazing, the fourth floor was my writing zone. ✌🏾</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry only enjoyed work-study at the campus library for one reason.</p><p>Blue.</p><p>He was mystifying and so lovely that it made Harry’s head hurt. The young boy came in every day at the same time, and he checked out a maximum of three books. The genre was forever changing, but Harry had learned, from careful observing, that romance was his favorite.</p><p>Blue was also awfully <em>aloof</em>. Harry, for the most part, found it quite endearing, but it made it almost impossible to hold a conversation with him.</p><p>Like two weeks back, when Harry had convinced his best friend, Liam, to switch shifts with him just so he could finally approach the petite boy and ask him on a date, He’d worked out what he wanted to say, and how he would execute his plan. Until, of course, Blue showed up later than his usual late, and Harry was swamped with returns.</p><p>Nevertheless, he powered through his work, knowing that Blue spent about two hours perusing the book aisles, and another hour cozying up in a corner to start on the one that had him most fascinated. When he had an opening to make his move, he tried to approach the male as if he had not been watching him for months.</p><p>“Uh, what are you reading?”</p><p>Blue had peered up with large, sparkling, ocean-blue eyes, and smiled softly at Harry, “It’s <em>Lisa Bright, and Dark</em> by John Neufeld.”</p><p>And that was it. He went back to reading, not even sparing Harry another glance. He had wanted to say something else, but he was so taken aback by Blue’s beauty that it’d seemed best to quit while he was ahead.</p><p>Now, fast forward two more weeks and the days at Marx just tend to blend together, and you reach that weird limbo between the first day of classes and midterms. Blue comes in a lot, so Harry tries to keep the same schedule, that way when the boy returns and checks out books, he’ll remember Harry’s face.</p><p>***</p><p>It was a slow Wednesday night, and the library was rarely ever crowded in the middle of the week. Not unless students were prepping for midterms or finals, those weeks were brutal. No, today was relaxed, and Harry had made more than one trip to the Starbucks across the way, to get free refills on his peppermint mocha latte. He was working with Diana, an older lady, who volunteered only to have something to do now that her husband had passed.</p><p>Harry liked her because she didn’t expect him to do much on a late Wednesday night. She didn’t pester him about getting the returns put back in their rightful places or filling out book orders for professors or students. She also knew about Harry’s deplorable crush on Blue, and anytime the vixen came up to the reflection desk, she would call him over to “help”.</p><p>“Hi.” Harry fell out of his daydream and met with Blue’s sweet, albeit, sleepy face.</p><p>“Hi, hello. How can I help you.” He stuttered, cursing in his head at his horrible delivery.</p><p>Blue giggled lightly, the laughter making his entire petite body jolt, “Uh, um yeah. I just want to return this book.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Okay, thanks…I’m Harry, by the way. I work here, obviously, so if you ever need help or assistance or…anything, I’m here.”</p><p>Blue gave another small smile, “Okay, Harry, who works here, obviously,” And he was walking off, disappearing down the right corridor.</p><p>Harry groaned and banged his head against the table. It was like pulling teeth sometimes, I mean, Blue hadn’t even told him his <em>name</em>, hence why he’d resorted to identifying the boy by his gorgeous eyes.</p><p>“I don’t see why you won’t just ask him for his number,” Diana spoke from behind him.</p><p>“He’s just so perfect, the rejection would kill me, so I would rather just sit and admire from afar.” She frowned at his words, before going back into the office, probably to watch cat videos on the library computer.</p><p>She wasn’t the only one who didn’t understand Harry’s refusal just to ask Blue out. It was odd for a lot of people that Harry, the most outgoing and flirtatious boy on campus, was afraid to ask someone out. It didn’t matter how many people Harry had spoken too, or how confident he was. Blue is just…<em>Blue</em>.</p><p>Now wasn’t the time for a pity-party, though, so he checked the book Blue had brought back into the libraries system. <em>Shopgirl</em>. It was a romance, and Harry wondered if Blue wanted someone like in the books he read. If so, Harry was a far cry from that. He wasn’t poetic and sophisticated, and there’s been more than one occasion where he’s tripped over his own legs. Maybe Blue didn’t reveal much about himself, because he just wasn’t into Harry.</p><p>Harry flipped through the book, stopping on a bookmarked page. It was as he folded the paper back into place that he noticed the small scribbles written there.</p><p>
  <em>Let it be</em>
</p><p>That’s it. Harry was more than puzzled, and he couldn’t help but think Blue was even more detached from the world just from the random words scribbled on this page.</p><p>“Good grief, he’s adorable.” Tossing the book into the return box, he pulled out his phone to scroll through TikTok.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry sometimes hated that he lived in Alabama; he hated Mobile even more for all of the rain. He’s lived here most of his life and still can’t get over the random rainstorms, and unpredictable showers. An unexpected thunderstorm had touched down, so now he was working in a freezing cold building with his wet shirt plastered to his back, making him shiver uncontrollably.</p><p>It was a busy Friday night, mid-terms were approaching, and the library traffic was Slightly higher than usual. He always had a freshman or sophomore asking him to find a book they needed or a junior or senior asking if they had references for certain classes.</p><p>“I always make sure my umbrella’s in the car…Mobile is the rainiest city, you know.” Jodie, a freshman who was new to the work-study team, told him.</p><p>“Yep, I’m a senior, so I’ve had four years of this shithole, not to mention I’ve lived across the bay my entire life,” He muttered, his grumpy attitude making her frown and move to the back room.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to be a dick, but he hated the rain. It didn’t matter how used to it he was. He hated getting wet, and not being prepared for the wet either.</p><p>“Hello!”</p><p>Harry’s unenthusiastic eyes fell on Blue, who was dressed in a light pink raincoat, his thick maroon sweater peeking out under the protective jacket, black leggings, and black hunter rain boots. He still had his hood on, and the umbrella covered in lemons was closed but dripping water onto the carpet.</p><p>He couldn’t help but smile genuinely, “Hi, what can I help you with.”</p><p>“Just returning, Harry, who works here obviously.”</p><p>Harry laughed loudly, so loud that Jodie poked her head out of the office to make sure he was okay.</p><p>“Sorry.” He told the frowning blonde, before he turned back to a surprised Blue, “You remembered.”</p><p>“Mhmm.” Blue hummed, placing the book on the counter, “Bye! Stay dry.”</p><p>“You too!” Harry said maybe a little too enthusiastically.</p><p>Giving himself a mental beat-up, Harry stared at the book; his stunning boy left behind. <em>Lush</em>.  It was wishful thinking that he’d find another note, but he had to admit since the first one he kind of liked the little personal touch. He let his mind think Blue was leaving the notes for him. There was one dog-eared page, and Harry felt like a child on Christmas as he flipped the corner up.</p><p>
  <em>silly me</em>
</p><p>“Hmm,” Harry thought, “My crazy, crazy Blue.”</p><p>“Your crazy, what?” Jodie asked, making Harry jump in his seat, almost falling off the wobbly barstool.”</p><p>“Nothing,” he mumbled, closing the book and tossing it into the returns.</p><p>***</p><p>It was weird. Blue came to the library almost every other day, rain or shine. But when the week before finals was upon them, and the library seemed like it was over capacity, Harry didn’t spot the brunette not once, and boy did he try and spot him.</p><p>He trumped it up to Blue, avoiding all the people, and the hectic atmosphere. Besides, he was way to busy this week himself, and a break from blue-eyes would do him some good.</p><p>“Wow, this is a rare sight to be seen. Harry Styles, actually working and not daydreaming.” Liam said from behind him.</p><p>“Hardee, har, har. Aren’t you just the funniest guy in all the land.”</p><p>Liam looked deep and thought, “You know what? I think I just might be.”</p><p>“Whatever, I just don’t want to be here any longer than I have to once my shifts up. So, <em>buddy</em>, I’m getting these returns and book orders done now.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s crazy. Because any other day, when a specific brunette is floating around, you work like a turtle.”</p><p>“Your point Liam.” Harry groaned, tossing another return into the basket.</p><p>“No point, just talking.” His mischievous smile made Harry think otherwise, “Anyways, Sigma Chi is having a party after finals week on Saturday, you going?”</p><p>Harry had been going to every party and social event on campus because he would be a graduated Jaguar come May of next year. He wanted to experience everything one last time. No matter how much Mobile bothered him, he loved his school. He was a jag for life, and South Alabama had been his home away from home, even though he was only an hour away.</p><p>“Maybe, are you bringing Zayn?”</p><p>“Maybe, why?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be a third wheel again, you to are probably the grossest loved-up couple I’ve ever met.”</p><p>“You’re just jealous. Maybe if you got your shit together, you could be gross too.”</p><p>“Please, don’t give me your words of inspiration.”</p><p>“I’m just saying. You should’ve asked him out back in August; we’re in December. The semester is almost over, and you won’t see him again until January. If you’re lucky.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be lucky, Liam.” Harry deadpanned, rolling his eyes for added effect.</p><p>“Well, he could meet someone, or he could realize having the creep at the reflection desk stalk my every move isn’t worth dealing with anymore and never come back.”</p><p>“I do not <em>stalk</em> his every move. I simply make sure he, as well as with every other library goer, are satisfied with their experience.”</p><p>“You stalk him dude, and it's so pathetic. I mean, Niall has English with him, just ask him to pass along the message.”</p><p>“That’s so high school. If, and when, I do ask him, I want to do it myself.”</p><p>“Whatever. Good luck, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just do your job and put the returns back.”</p><p>“Sure thing, boss man.”</p><p>***</p><p>Harry hated to admit that Liam was right.</p><p>It was now the week of finals, and he still hadn’t seen his beautiful boy. It was like Blue had disappeared altogether. Harry wasn’t trying to panic or overthink why the boy hadn’t been back, but he was worried. He was planning to head back to Foley the second his shift was over, and he wouldn’t be back on campus until January sixth.</p><p>“Any holiday plans, Harry,” Diana asked, sipping on her hot tea.</p><p>“Nope, just head down to gulf shores, and spend the entire break on the water if I can manage it.”</p><p>“What are your parents doing?”</p><p>“Oh, they uh. They live in Destin. I’ll probably see them on New Years for their new year’s party.”</p><p>“Harry, honey, you live alone?”</p><p>“Uh, no ma’am. Liam and I, we share an apartment in Foley.”</p><p>“Okay, just checking, would’ve invited you to come over. Nobody should spend Christmas alone.”</p><p>He smiled at the older woman, “Thank you for the offer.”</p><p>Harry didn’t mention that even though he shared an apartment with Liam, that the brunette would be spending his break with his boyfriend in Miami. He loved the woman, like a mother, but he would rather spend his Christmas on the water.</p><p>So, with that squared away, they worked in silence, every now and then saying what they enjoyed most about the holidays and what they wanted to accomplish with their time off. It was when nine-thirty flashed up on his phone that he rejoiced at the ending of his shift and not having to return to this place for a few weeks.</p><p>“Have a good break Harry, Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas to you too, Diana,” Harry shouted in the half-empty parking lot, unlocking the door to his white Camry and dropping into the driver’s seat.</p><p>He was sad that he didn’t end his last day with a presence from his special fixation. He didn’t know when he would next see Blue, and it hurt like a bitch. What if Liam was right and Blue met someone, or he did find Harry’s wandering eyes too invasive to come back.</p><p>Shaking his mind free of the pestering thoughts, he made his way home.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry had made it his personal mission not to come back on to campus until January sixth.  Except he’d forgotten his duffle in the office, which had a lot of personal items that he didn’t want anyone getting the urge to peek through inside of it. So, now he was sat in the parking lot waiting for Diana to get here and open the door. A few people were walking around, and he was glad that he wasn’t required to work during his break.</p><p>When he saw the lady’s red Honda pull into the parking lot, he got out of his car. He didn’t intend to be here any longer than he had to.</p><p>Making his way up the slight hill, the person sitting at the table outside the Library startled him. “Uh, are you okay?”</p><p>Their legs, clad in faded black skinny jeans, were pulled up, and he hadn’t noticed the book sitting amongst his eyes until they dropped their legs. They were wearing a large red south Alabama hoodie, with the hood pulled up.</p><p>Harry smiled almost instantly when Blue’s sleepy eyes looked up at him. “Oh, hi. Um yeah, I’m good, are you opening the library?”</p><p>“Uh, no, my coworker is, she’s coming up in a minute.” Harry tried not to watch the small male stand up and stretch, “Is there a reason you’re here so early…if you don’t mind me asking.”</p><p>“No reason, just like the library.”</p><p>Harry wanted to comment on how the boy didn’t like it during the week of finals either but thought better just to smile and nod. When Diana rounded the corner, she smiled at the two boys, before unlocking the door. The three of them made their way inside, Diana and Harry to the reflection desk, and Blue down the short, curved walkway to the elevators.</p><p>Harry made a quick decision to ditch his bag for now and follow Blue. He caught the elevator before it closed, and the wide-eyes that greeted him made him blush.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He mumbled, leaning against the opposite wall.</p><p>“You’re good, what floor?”</p><p>“Uh,” Harry glanced quickly at the buttons, seeing number four lit up, “Fourth.”</p><p>“Hmmm, same.”</p><p>That was it, and Harry didn’t know where to go from there. Blue was so pretty and quiet that he felt like he was intruding on his privacy.</p><p>“Um, I’m Harry,” He mentally facepalmed himself when he realized that Blue already knew that,</p><p>“Yep, but you forgot, Harry, who works here obviously,” Blue said seriously, before cracking a smile.</p><p>Laughing, Harry pushed off the elevator wall and turned to look at the small brunette.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m bad at words.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Because you’re stunning.”</p><p>They both blushed, but for different reasons. “I did not mean to say that…so…<em>bluntly</em>.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Blue muttered, ducking his head to hide his rosy cheeks.</p><p>It was silent the rest of their journey up, and Harry was mulling over what to say that didn’t sound too invasive or make him look like a horny teenager. When the doors dinged open, he allowed Blue to walk out first.</p><p>“So you stay on campus for the holidays?” Harry followed up.</p><p>“Yeah, do you?”</p><p>“Nah, I live in Foley.”</p><p>“My cousin used to live there. She moved to Pensacola a month ago.”</p><p>“Cool, I like Pensacola.”</p><p>“It’s alright.”</p><p>Harry was close to giving up, Blue was so hard to understand, and when he thought they were moving forward, it seemed they were moving backward instead.</p><p>“You leave notes in the books you return.”</p><p>This was the first time Harry saw Blue’s facial expression looked anything other than reserved. Startled eyes facing at him, “Oh, sorry…I’ll pay for the damage if that’s why you’re…”</p><p>“Oh, no! What? No, no. I Uhh,” Harry was stumped, and Blue looked just as puzzled, “Nothing, just nothing.”</p><p>“Oh-kay, well…bye, I guess.”</p><p>“WHY!” Harry shouted, coloring deeply as the word echoed around the empty space, goodness he was a train wreck.</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why do you stay on campus, for the holidays, if—”</p><p>“I don’t mind…my parents live in Canada, it cost too much for a plane ticket right now, and I don’t like bothering them about money. I'm the product of a family of nine.”</p><p>“Oh, I gotcha. That sucks, the not going home thing, not the family of nine thing.”</p><p>He laughed, “Do you spend Christmas with your family?” His eyes placed solely on Harry.</p><p>“New Year’s usually, I have an older sister, but she lives in Japan.”</p><p>“I wanna live there,” Blue said, before smiling and walking off.</p><p>Harry had no other reason to be up here but to talk to Blue, and now more people were filling up the floor. He had planned to spend all day on the beach, soaking up some vitamin D, and surfing the waves.</p><p>He caught a brief sight of the boy's crewneck and followed after him. Harry knew this was getting weird and a bit desperate, but he just couldn’t let Blue slip through his fingers again.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“I like you, and I know you don’t know me and probably are creeped out by my very existence, but I just wanted to tell you before I chickened out for the billionth time.”</p><p>Harry was breathing heavily, and he’s pretty sure anyone in a five-foot radius had heard his confession. Blue looked indifferent; face completely blank, which made Harry even more fidgety.</p><p>“You should read <em>Blue Bloods; </em>it’s really good.” Harry frowned, turning to leave when Blue grabbed his wrist, “Like you should read it right <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Harry was so lost, and so tired. He just wanted to go home and have a self-pity party, “Yeah, I will, just I’ve got somewhere to be, so maybe another time,” he grumbled, releasing his wrist.</p><p>Blue pulled on his hand again and instead began to lead him to wherever this book, he was adamant on Harry reading was. Harry went willingly because he couldn’t deny the boy even if he wanted to.</p><p>Standing on his tip-toes, Blue pulled the book down and put it in Harry’s hands. “The last page is my favorite.</p><p>At this point, Harry had caught on to what the boy wanted of him, and with those doe eyes looking up at him so expectantly, he had decided to be happy that Blue still wanted him around as a friend.</p><p>“Is it, well, let’s take a read shall we,” he mumbled, opening the worn novel to the last page that was blank except for the same scribble he was becoming familiar with, in the bottom left corner closest to the book’s binding.</p><p>
  <em>one day ill tell harry who obviously works here he gives me butterflies</em>
</p><p>Harry looked up at a squirmy and blushing Blue, who was finding the top of his black vans much more interesting to look at, “Can I kiss you…”</p><p>Wide eyes peered up under soft brown bangs. Blue blinked twice before he nodded his head, “Mhmm.”</p><p>Harry kissed him softly, and with so much meaning, “I’ve been calling you blue in my head.”</p><p>The boy’s laugh was light and airy, “Have you?”</p><p>“Mhmm, can you put me out of my misery.”</p><p>“I kind of like Blue,” When Harry frowned, the petite male figured the curly brunette had suffered long enough, “Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”</p><p>“Louis,” Watching Louis shiver as Harry said his name made his manhood jump in excitement. “Would you like to spend Christmas together, like in the most non-creepy way that I can make it sound.”</p><p>Louis laughed, standing on his tippy toes to kiss the male, “Yes, I would love to.”</p><p>Harry decided to keep the book, checking it out as he avoided Diana’s smiling face as he walked hand in hand with Louis out of the library. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sex on a beach. That’s it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sand was warm, despite it being under the small little cave they had found to cuddle under. The sun was setting, and even though it was December, the air was muggy and humid. They hadn’t touched the water, but their strands were damp from perspiration.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Harry whispered, into the boy’s heated earlobe, pressing a chaste kiss to the skin, and bending to nuzzle at his neck, “I’m so glad you dragged me to go open that book.”</p><p>“I’ve liked you since the start of the semester, but I thought a big bad senior like yourself wouldn’t be interested in little ole sophomore me.”</p><p>“Oh, blue, baby. I’m extremely interested, been interested just as long as you.”</p><p>Louis blushed, hiding his smile in his shoulder.</p><p>“God, I love the color red.”</p><p>“Really?” Louis asked his attention fully on Harry.</p><p>“Yeah,” the older male muttered, low eyes on the enigma in front of him, “But, it’s the red that tints your cheeks when I compliment you that I like best, that red is my favorite.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Louis whispered, leaning forward to kiss the brunette.</p><p>Harry didn’t let Louis lean away, kissing him deeply as he laid the sophomore on his back, “Let me make love to you on the beach.”</p><p>“What if someone sees us, and they call the cops,” Louis gave a kiss to both swallows on Harry’s chest.</p><p>Harry leaned back on his knees, checking the time on his phone, cops out here are lazy as fuck, so I’m not worried, just keep those pretty little moans low.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Louis muttered, glazed irises raking over the taller male that slowly laid back over him.</p><p>They’d had sex the minute they got into Harry’s apartment two days ago. Even though Harry had insisted that wasn’t what he wanted from Louis. Louis had shown his understanding by giving Harry a thorough blowjob and fingerfucking himself open until Harry’s resolve broke, and he fucked the sophomore into his mattress.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous, and I’m so lucky I met you.”</p><p>“M’lucky too,” Louis breathed, watching Harry pull down his pink Nike shorts, his white lace panties on display.</p><p>Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, “Thank the heavens, you’re real and all mine.”</p><p>“All yours,” Louis whined, cock leaking precum on the front of the white material.</p><p>“M’gunna suck you off baby, get that pretty little cock all slick and wet, how’s that sound.”</p><p>“S-So good baby.”</p><p>Harry showed Louis’ member so much love that the boy had come twice already. He swallowed down every drop of sweet nectar Louis could offer.</p><p>“On your tummy, baby.”</p><p>Louis complied effortlessly, turning over and resting his head on the soft blue blanket Harry had laid out, the sand cool underneath now that the sun had gone home. His hands were stretched out, fingertips dipping into the grainy, white particles.</p><p>“Damn. How in the hell do you manage to have a hole so pretty baby.”</p><p>“Dunno, want you to lick it though, please.”</p><p>“Anything for my Blue. Missed it, two days is way too long not to have my mouth on this pretty pucker.”</p><p>“Haz, please.” Louis whimpered, wiggling his ass slightly.</p><p>He didn’t make his boy wait any longer as he licked a long, flat strip from the base of Louis’ ball sack over his perineum, and swirled slowly into his hole. Deep, hard tongue thrust that had the sophomore ceasing up. Harry licked diligently, and with enthusiasm, his saliva running down his chin, and coating his neck.</p><p>“More, baby, H, please, more.”</p><p>Pulling back, Harry licked his lips and pulled the secret condom, and bottle of lube he’d stored in his back pocket out. His goal from the minute he witnessed a sunbathing Louis on the beach was to fuck him in the sand. After dropping the condom on his right side, he squeezed two big glops of the clear liquid right over the boy’s hole, making Louis cry out. Before it could drip down and onto the blanket, he rubbed it around his entrance and slid his middle finger into the warmth.</p><p>Louis’ walls were constricting, pulling his finger deeper inside. He twisted slowly, arching his finger forward and backward before deciding to slide his pointer in alongside his middle.</p><p>“Give me another baby, I-I can take it,” Louis grunted, hands covered entirely in the sand.</p><p>Harry obeyed, pushing his ring finger in next to the others. When Louis cried out, the senior smiled because he knew he’d brushed Louis’ prostate. He avoided hitting it again, which drove his boy mad, but Harry wouldn’t let him enjoy that pleasure until he was sat on his cock.</p><p>“Please, Harry, don’t make me beg.”</p><p>“Oh, but blue, you look so darling when you beg,”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis sternly, or as stern as someone whose clearly in the throes of pleasure could be.</p><p>Chuckling, he pulled his fingers slowly from the boy’s gaping hole, “Okay, blue baby, I’ll give you what you really want.”</p><p>“T-Thank you.”</p><p>So slipping on the condom and applying a generous helping of lube to his dick Harry lined up with Louis hole and buried himself to the hilt. He placed his hand directly over Louis’ pink-bitten lips. The muffled scream didn't last long as it turned into a moan.</p><p>“The only downfall about being out here. I can’t hear those pretty little sounds of yours.”</p><p>Louis didn’t have a chance to reply before Harry was fucking him deep and hard, knocking against his prostate like it was a wooden door. The blanket had bunched up considerably, and Louis could only lay on his stomach and take the pounding Harry administered with nothing to grip ahold of to lift himself up.</p><p>The hold Harry had on Louis’ hips were firm, the bruises that would soon form only indents in the male’s golden skin.</p><p>“I’m close, H, please don’t stop.” Louis bawled, begging over and over.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, shit…shit.”</p><p>Harry’s orgasm ripped through his body, quick and sudden like taking off a band-aid. Louis was right along with him, member jolting and spasming with no cum to give.</p><p>Harry pulled out slowly, pulling off the condom, and wrapping it quickly. Louis lay on the bunched blanket, shaking slightly, his fingers running through the sand slowly. After he pulled up his khakis and placed the used condom, he stuffed backed in its package into his pocket. Louis was a golden, sandy mess as he laid spent and tired on the cool ground.</p><p>“Come here, baby blue. Let me hold you.”</p><p>“Mmmm.” Was all Louis could say as he shivered not only from the bitter wind that had begun to settle but his post-orgasm as well.</p><p>“Want you to be mine forever,” Harry spoke into the night air, his eyes watching the waves rise and fall.</p><p>“Want that too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*I have a <a href="https://writewhatiwant22.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> now! Send me messages! However, if it’s anything rude or problematic I will not answer, just an FYI.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>